Content delivery describes the delivery of media content such as audio, video, computer software, and video games over a delivery medium such as broadcasting or the Internet. Specialist networks, known as content delivery networks, distribute digital content on the Internet. Alternative technologies for content delivery include peer-to-peer file sharing technologies. Content can only be delivered if it exists. If it does not exist, several techniques and methods can be used for content creation or content regeneration. Alternatively, content delivery platforms create and syndicate content remotely, acting like hosted content management systems.